Home is Where the Heart is
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: Sokka hated them, they were all selfish. None of them cared, all they cared about was the Avatar. But didn't they realize that there was more to Aang than that? No pairings.


**A/N Hiiii, this is my second story for Avatar but it's not really a story. This is a random drabble that popped in my head after watching a few episodes with my siblings. I don't really know where this came from but I literally just wrote it now and I knew I wouldnt' get any sleep if I didn't upload it 'cause just kept having this insane urge to post it. Well without further ado, heeeeeerrrre it is! Enjoy! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, in this drabble Aang is missing and they're in the Earth Kingdom and everyones looking for him<strong>

"We have to find him! We have to find the Avatar!"

Sokka glowered. He hated that, he hated it with a freaking passion. The Avatar. That's the only reason any of these people cared. They didn't care that there was a little boy missing, who was probably lonely and afraid, missing his family. They didn't care that he was probably being verbally abused and chained and hurt. They didn't care that he was just a twelve year old little boy. No, all they cared about was the Avatar, the stupid alter-ego of the innocent and care-free little boy named Aang. Sokka glared at all the running Earth Kingdom citizens. All of them bearing frantic and false worried expressions, some even wailing in horror. Scoffing, he took his sister's hand and squeezed gently. Katara's fearful gaze caught his and Sokka tried to smile. Toph, the crackling firecracker stomped her foot in agitation but even Sokka could tell that she was scared for their friend. This was it, these were the only people who cared about Aang. Not the Avatar, not the last air bender, not anything special or hero-ish. All they cared about was that their best friend, their brother was safe and sound.

Sokka hated them. He hated all these hypocrites who thought they cared but were really just selfish. The only reason they were here to find the missing boy was so that he could be alive and well to save them from the vicious Firelord Ozai. Despite the silent rule to never speak of it, everyone knew that this generation's Avatar really was the last hope. If he were ever to die, the next Avatar to be reborn would be in the Fire Nation. And if that wasn't bad enough, the next Avatar even if he were to be good, would never be able to master air bending…ever. The last master of the four elements lay in the boy who was currently missing and no one cared about the boy he was. Only the powers he controlled.

Sokka missed him. He should have been there! Why wasn't he with the little guy when those suspicious foreign traders came rolling in? Why did he have to go to the market and check out the boomerangs? Aang even said he was lonely but did he listen? No. And Sokka never hated himself more. "It's not your fault Sokka. We all should have realized those traders were fishy when they started asking about the Aang." Of course, Toph could tell what he was thinking, damn earth vibrations and Sokka sighed.

"No, they weren't talking about Aang, they were talking about the Avatar." He spat the last word with hatred.

No one saw Aang. They just saw potential black market money, or power, or control or something to be won, or killed, or captured. No gave a damn, no one in this damn world actually cared about the boy who had these amazing gifts. They only cared about the gifts themselves.

No one saw the sweet smiled he always gave, or the not-so-funny-when-they're-on-you pranks he loved to pull. Nobody saw the power of his heart and his desire to have fun. Or the way he'd always call out goodnight even when he was annoyed or too tired to keep his eyes open. Or the way he would pet Appa after a long journey and would never ever loser his temper. No one knew that whenever he was with any of the girls, he'd always be a slight step ahead of them and had a don't-touch-them look on his face and whenever a guy stepped near he'd protect them with just an arm around the shoulder or a "look" in their direction. Or how he would sit back and stare at the fire with that nostalgic look on his face and laugh at all of Sokka's jokes even when they weren't funny. No one ever saw Aang.

So when Toph suddenly let out a whoop and spontaneously hugged Katara and him in one full swoop, Sokka's heart swelled and he finally smiled. "Aang's home!" Katara smiled.

Cheers of the Avatar is back! Echoed through the crowd and when Aang finally emerged from the trees with ripped clothing and tired, droopy eyes, he glanced up and found them. Sokka, Toph, Katara, his family, his friends. He bounded up and grabbed them all in a hug. "Hehe, sorry guys, got a little sidetracked back there. Hope that didn't ruin your schedule Sokka." Flicking him on the arrow Sokka grinned, "Nah it's alright, we'll just have to cut back on the breaks tomorrow." All the groans led to more laughter and somehow they escaped from the Avatar hungry crowd.

Sokka glanced back fleetingly. Yeah, no one really gave a crap about Aang other than their little dysfunctional family but somewhere, somewhere deep in that selfish part of his heart Sokka liked it like that. That way, he knew that Aang would always come home and that home would always be where the heart is.


End file.
